User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E20 - Campaign
Hey guys I'm back! So over yesterday and today I've been gathering your suggestions from my Off the Topic blog found here and most of you said that all the paragraphs I was doing was a little overwhelming, so I definitly dulled down my paragraphs. I tried doing it in script format but that just wasn't my style, so what your about to see is my prototype layout that might end up staying depending on if it fixes the problem. I also sat down with Wach and discussed some things I could also add so I'll be including those things to. So anyway, here's my recap blog for those of you who want to catch up on the series. Alright, let's see how this goes! Comment down below what you think! ---- Section One A day later Matt picked Jason up from the passenger seat of the jeep and set him down in the wheelchair set up next to the vehicle. Almost immediately upon return, Barry rushed up to him urgently. “I need to speak with you sir.” Barry sounded impatient. To which Jason nodded and rolled along the paved grounds of the camp following behind Barry in pace with his steps, heading into Barry’s house. “Max left. Took Jorn, Malcolm, Ximena, Sierra and Evol with him.” Barry began. Jason looked at the ground “Shit. Where’d they go?” He said. “Evol apparently took them to the storehouse. Whether or not they are still there is beyond me, but it’s been a day, which means they’re dead, lost, still searching, or on their way back.” Barry wasn’t certain. Jason shook his head and kept talking “I’m guessing they took our guns?” Barry made a ‘so-so’ motion with his body “Only the machine guns and all their ammo. The truck’s gone too.” “Then we go find them.” Jason simply said. “Yes sir.” Barry said and nodded. Barry turned towards the door. “And Barry.” Jason paused. “Kill them.” Barry turned and faced Jason. “Excuse me?” Barry’s eyebrows tightened together in confusion. “I don’t want them back here alive.” Jason explained. Barry hesitated and thought it over then nodded and left, walking into the center of camp. He looked around at everyone and caught glimpses of a few people. He stood up on a crate and faced the camp. “Alright! I need Matt, Negative, and Reignic to meet me in my house ASAP!” He looked around but could only see Matt who was inside a building cutting fish. He jumped off the crate and walked into his house a few feet away and sat down on his bed next to Jason who was flipping through the yellow, dirt encrusted pages of Robinson Crusoe. “Listen to this.” Jason flipped back a page and began reading aloud to Barry. “Thus fear of danger is ten thousand times more terrifying than danger itself.” “Ok Shakespeare.” Barry chuckled and patted Jason on the back. “How many times have you read that book?” “This is my fourth.” Jason sighed. “There really isn’t much reading material here. Plus I think the irony of the situation’s pretty funny.” He grinned and flipped back to the page he was originally on. Negative and Reignic stepped into the building, followed soon by Matt, and Jason folded the corner of the page he was on and set his book down. “Okay.” Barry started. “As you may know we’re in a wee bit of a situation.” He looked at Matt and Reignic, then proceeded to explain what happened to Negative within 30 seconds. “So I give you permission to enter the armory. Grab what you need, and follow them in the Jeep. I want you all to kill them, don’t leave a single one of them alive, I can’t have this kind of thing happening again.” Jason said sternly. “No.” Negative refused. “Ximena’s there. She’s my sister. I won’t have her killed.” “And what about the boy? Jorn? You can’t expect us to kill him.” Matt said. Jason paused and thought his decision through and but his face in his hands and shook his head before lifting it up again. “Barry. You’re in charge of this mission. You do what you feel is necessary.” He concluded. Barry nodded and the group stood and walked out of the building and towards the armory where Barry grabbed an axe used for deforestation and hacked at the fresh boards used to seal it closed until it opened up. Barry reached in and Matt and he pulled out another crate filled with the rifles and cut the rope holding it closed. The box was opened and the long wooden shafts of the weapons laid in neat rows. “Okay everybody grab one and some ammo.” Barry said, picking up a rifle and three clips. Everybody obtained their weapons and Barry turned to Reignic. “You were lying when you said you didn’t know how to get there right?” Barry whispered to him in the ear. Reignic smirked in confirmation and Barry turned to the group and they walked over to the Jeep, fitting all four of them in. “Alright Reignic, take us there.” Barry twisted the key to the car and the engine roared to life. Category:Blog posts